A Ball , A kiss , forbidden Bliss
by Stella lux scriptor
Summary: Dramione , 7th year, Post war. Hermione has learnt how to protect her self physically with and without a wand her whole life, now faced with post-war trauma, a sexy( and rather infuriating ) room mate and friends , she tries to regain back some sort of normal in her life... until Draco interferes ;) Very very lemony in later chapters xxxx


Alright people , welcome to my lair ;D so im basically horrible at editing , this is just raw ideas very messily typed down so that I can never forget those moments. I did delete my first go of this since I tried to edit it on FF but it didn't work , so here it is again and it can just be one chapter , because I love reading long chapters ( and only realising now how hard it is to write them ).Sweet , so if anyone has any suggestion on my writing or want anything in here , or even like a challenge ( like make hot chocolate sexy or see Draco dancing with a house elf ) please review also reviews of adoration always I _always _ make my day , and even the littlemean ones too… Alright enough for now , enjoy ! xxx Stella 

"Hermione ! Hurry up or you are going to miss your train, it's your last year and you are Head Girl, do you honestly want to be late _today!_"

_Today ,_thought the curly haired Witch as she added the last swipe of lip balm to her chapped lips, _today was the first day of the new me_, she sighed as her eyes warily swept over her reflection in the small bathroom mirror as her mind raced back to the heart-breaking day that Ronald Weasley and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor and boys broke her heart , her trust and even a little part of her soul.

** Flash- Back**

"I still can't believe you snogged Lavander for a whole semester Ron , honestly that women is pure …pure nothing mate , she's as common as a flobberworm," exclaimed Seamus ,in his thick accent,

" well it's better than any of you lads have had , at least I had a girlfriend!" exclaimed Ron.

The train rattled along as the students continued to talk on the only other thing that could interest sixteen year old Wizards , and it wasn't Quidditch.

Just down the hall Hermione was walking away from the Food trolley , arms full of Harry's and Ron's favourite sweets for the ride home, as she was about to life her delicate fist to knock on the door she heard her name and laughter followed , she reached into her jeans and pulled out her wand and cast a de-muffilatio on the carriage , and proceeded to eavesdrop on the boys conversation.

"Hey hey at least I'm no prude , now your friend Hermione is a poor soul , she has no idea on what she's missing out on." Dean's voice sounded sincere but the snicker at the end left a sour tone to the statement , " Yeah well what else can she do , she hides her body under all those baggy muggle clothes on the weekends and then has her skirt below her knees , what bloke will ever look at her if she covers up all the time !" Exclaimed Ron,

" I bet even under it all she's not that fit , probably trys to hide it with all her clothes , even _Malfoy_wouldn't want to touch her , I tell you though it'd probably remove that wand up her as-,"

Harrys voice ,was quiet but silenced the whole room, " Look , I don't care what Hermione does with whomever she does or doesn't do it with , because honestly if they make her happy then I'll be happy , and the fact that you twits are making fun of her for her puritanism just shows how much you all envy her as a person . She is the smartest and most caring person I've ever met , and is also my only family so none of you ,"

he looked around the room with a burning glare at Ron , " I mean none of you will ever talk about her like this again. Or else." with the mass of conviction behind his voice it made Hermione teary as he stood up for her.

Next-flash-back( _Summer after the war)_

she needed to prove it to herself to be _that_girl that Harry described because after hearing Ron , the boy she loved for her whole time at Hogwarts and during the war , think her to be undesirable , well she can stand up for herself , and _not_ just with a wand.

Her Father suggested after the war that she learnt hand to hand combat , so that she didn't have to rely on her wand all the time , and if she ever didn't have it , she could protect herself , she was after all very petit and small and without training she would be overpowered by anyone slightly bigger than herself.

" Alright Beginner class of the summer , this is where you shall learn the main components of the ancient practices of Shinbudo , Taekwondo , Ju Jutsu , Aikido , and Karate . This is where all your journeys begin , how hard you train and how far you progress is up to you and up to how much you think you'll be using the skills you learn here to protect yourself and others."

The sensei bowed and the class commenced, and Hermione loved every minute of it . She rapidly went to a green belt over the summer , as she trained everyday for 4 hours a day along with the sensei's son Tony, whom happened to be her neighbour.

One afternoon as the sun was setting Hermione was conjuring bright blue birds in the Granger's back yard , watching them flutter over the fence and into the blooming Apple tree that hung over the fence, and that's where she saw the shocked expression of Tony's face.

Hermione scaled the fence faster then he could have blinked and she was on top of him , her wand pressed dangerously under her chin, " _Y-you , y-you can do magic ?!,"_he stuttered ,

she forced her wand harder into his jaw with a dangerous glare in her eye , " who the _fuck_are you ? How did you see past the muggle ward, are you a death eater after my parents you sick fuck?"

She almost screeched as she realised the danger, however Sensei walked out into the garden and said one word that made her feel stupid for jumping to conclusions, "Squibs."

She jumped off Tony and apologetically put out her hand to help him up , Sensei invited her in for a cup of tea to explain everything.

He and Tony moved in next door the previous year under orders of Dumbledore to train Hermione before the war , however , before they could meet her , she had oblviated her parents and ran away to fight, so they stayed anyway , liking the neighbourhood and their neighbours.

Hermione glanced at Tony , his glossy black hair falling over his eyes each time he tried to push it away , as he smiled at her with eager eyes , " Do you think you can show me more magic ? I've never seen it done before but I've heard so many stories from dad ."

Hermione , relieved , sighed inwards as she half expected them to hate her because she possessed magic and they didn't.

They spent the rest of summer training and doing magic , and the night she left he had to tell her.

They were sparring , her arms and neck covered in sweat , breath coming out in short pants , and he was shirtless , and honestly if Hermione's Gaydar didn't go off the second she met him she would have had a summer fling with him , his arms were muscular and precise , he was only a head taller than her , and the way he would pout when his silky hair fell in his face just made her think he was just adorable.

He called time out , Hermione smirked , " Ha so I win then hunh ? You said you'd never get tired sparring with a girl !" as Hermione jumped and rambled along in glee he realized he was tired , his muscles were screaming out to him.

" Hermit get over here I want to talk to you , I'm not tired you dolt."

Over the summer Hermione had confessed why she picked up training , she told him everything about her "best friend" Ron to the boy Draco whom he heard her call a ferret from time to time. The latter sounded rather attractive even though Hermione described him in the most unpleasant manner , Hermione finally sat down and he took a deep breath ,

" Hermione I've never had such a great friend , I was always moving as a kid , and now you are leaving to School again I'm really going to miss you ,"

" I'll miss you too Tony , we can always owl each other," she said soothingly as she rubbed his shoulders , there was a tension in the air that has never been there when she was ever around Tony ,

" Tony , is there something you wish to tell me ?" He lifted his head , Hermione had told him that she was always teased for what she was , and she fought against bullies who did so , maybe she would understand ?

Lifting his chin higher he prepared to say the three words he never told anyone , however being the smartest witch of her age she interjected ,

" Tony , its ok , I kinda figured it out at the beginning of summer , and you are the best friend a girl could have , you understand that I have insecurities and that there is more to me than my brain , but you don't want to get into my pants , however I know that you and I both play for the same team ?"she winked and nudged him in the ribs softly , he was stunned .

Lifting her up and swinging her around he laughed out of joy and continued to hug her fiercely , and as he finally put her down , Hermione saw that he had tears in his eyes.

That night they vowed to stay in contact and tell eachother the boring and exciting moments of their days this year as they could figure it all out together and not alone , for once , besides having Harry , Hermione felt she had a true friend that was all her own .

** End-Flash-Back_**_

Hermione had learnt how to love herself thanks to Tony , she looked over her form admiring her honey colored arms , and gasped at her transformation as she had become more lean and strong , she still came off as feminine and petite , however , her ability was like her little secret that became the glint that twinkled in her eye .

The drive to Kingscross was very short as was her fare-well to her parents at boarder of platform nine and three quaters, as she shrunk her trunk to fit into her pocket , and lightly pinning the Head Girl badge on her dark blue dress ( that Tony forced her in , because he had some silly idea that she _liked_Draco_) ,ugh the ferret,_Hermione thought as she shuddered , and then as she was about the enter the Heads compartment to prepare for the first Prefects meeting when her face was met with a hard surface that smelled like marshmallows , firewhisky and_very_ expensive cologne .

Falling on her back she looked up at the stormy grey eyes that looked down at her in amusement with his signature smirk on , _Oh this year is already starting out great ..._

D POV

soft wall of skin bumped into him , forcing waves of the scent of Jasmine into his senses which immediately transported him back to his childhood when he and his mother use to garden and plant the fragrant little white flowers , it was a time before his father became the corrupted man he was,the smell of Jasmine made him smile a genuine smile , something he'd never done for about four years now.

He looked down at the girl who'd fallen over only to recoil in shock , _it was Granger _he thought.

His face quickly falling back into its impassive expression but he held out his hand for her to use to get back up, however he did study her while she laid on her back _probably still in shock of falling over ,_and he really saw the change that happened in Hermione , her hair was not sleek straight like what most witches had if they ever tried to lose the dreaded curls, but just lightly curled as if she managed to tame it down and give it a glossy look with hints of gold woven through her tresses which only highlighted the yellow flecks in her deep brown eyes.

However this was not what caught Draco's attention the most , for he had seen her eyes and hair the whole time at school , what he did not see was her delectable body that was usually hidden underneath baggy robes.

His gaze started at the top of her neck as he saw the exposed flesh as his eyes trailed down her chest which seemed to have confined her delicate breasts in a dark blue sun dress that clung to her chest but flared out giving her the most delectable curves he'd ever seen on _any_ girl.

By the time Hermione stood up , without his help , he was staring at her legs as they went for miles till they ended with her small feet encased in golden sandals, _fuck when did Granger grow up_he gulped .

Rearranging his emotions too quick for Hermione to see , he looked at her with a smirk , " Already falling at my feet since I became Head Boy Granger , what a Brown noser , well I knew you could always do better than Wesel and Pothead," before she could defend herself or her friends the rest of the Prefects from the houses entered the carriage eager to finish the meeting and head back to their friends . Clearing her throat Hermione started ,_he probably didn't even write a speech or look over his responsibilities the ferret._

" Welcome back everyone , looks like we have a great group of us that are a lot older and since you all have been prefects I suppose you know all the rules , there are just a few more that Professor McGonagall has owled over to me; during the repairs there have been made the third floor corridor is not out of bounds and now will be where the Heads Dorm will be, there are multiple entrances that can be found, four of them are next to each of the House Portraits , and there is the main entrance at Second floor hidden behind a painting of the original head boy and girl of Hogwarts an- " Hermione was about to continue when Draco interrupted

, his expression was focused and slightly open as if saying " listen guys lets get the job done , and if you don't I'll kill you for giving me more work ," however what came out of him mouth just made Hermione's mouth pop open in shock ,

" Thanks Hermione , our lovely Head Girl and myself are here for our final year ,and we just want to study and leave to go into the world , so no trouble , no deterring from rules , and no funny business is to be found in the Astronomy Tower as McGonagall has told me that it is now a sacred place only for those to mourn the loss of family and friends and nothing else," he said sternly.

He didn't smile ,he just waved his hands in an aristocratic manner , " you are all dismissed now get back to whatever the fuck you were doing ."

_Ahhh there is the old Draco , for a second I though he actually became a decent human since the war._

sighing Hermione got up to leave only to feel someone pulled her right wrist with a bit too much force which caused her to go into instinct mode , everything slowed , she pivoted on her foot, crouched down swiped one leg out and dropped the offender and then grabbed the arm that was holding her wrist and pulled as she put her foot on their neck and started to add pressure.

Until she heard her name being chocked out , " Gran- Gra-G-G," "HERMIONE!"

Blaise Zabini walked in to the Prefects carriage looking for Draco and laughing to himself saying he is probably with the bossy bushy haired Granger sorting the patrolling schedules before they even reached school, what he did not expect to see was a rather drop dead gorgeous Granger pulling Draco's arm out of his socket and stepping on his throat.

Hermione's eyes refocused instead of Bellatrix on the floor under her foot was the blonde haired ferret himself, she quickly retracted her foot and without another second pushed his arm back into his socket,

" OWWW _For FUCKS SAKE GRAN-,"_Draco exclaimed in pain only to be shut off with her forcing a tasteless liquid down his throat and forcing his mouth shut with her two hands ,

" Shut up Malfoy , just wait a few minutes the potion will start to work and you'll be as good as new,"

she looked wearily up at Blaise behind her who was still had his mouth hanging open , " Thanks Zabini , I'm ," _URgghhh what happened to me ? One minute I was kicking Bellatrix's butt and the next I see Draco squirming on the floor !_

Nibbling on her bottom lip Hermione said a quick and muttered apology to both boys and ran out of the room.

Standing up lightly Draco flexed his arm and rolled his head to make sure he had no injury's , surprisingly Hermione's potion had also fixed his left knee that was damaged during the war,

_what the hell did she give me ,_both boys looked at each other , eyes wide open and mouths still open , Blaise was the first to speak after a long silence ,

"Who was that and what happened to bookworm Granger ? "

" I dunno mate , but at least living with her won't be such a bore as I imagined ."

Both boys still lost in thoughts about the head girl , whom was running down the corridor to another infamous Platinum blonde.

"Well Hermione you do have a lot of flying Buzzled Blue Grupwarlks around your head , have you been having bad dreams , they've been know to cause a person to always see their worst memories ,"Luna rattled on in her airy voice as she tried to reason with Hermione why she attacked Draco.

. " I don't know Luna , I haven't dreamed in a very long time," _since the war,_

" Draco is rather handsome isn't he Hermione ?" The blonde cocked her head to the side quizzlcally at Hermione as she quickly went many shades of red that would put Ron to shame ,

" Yeah , you think so too, too bad he never smiles , imagine how beautiful he'd look then. Oh well , I best be off , need to find Harry he had all those leaping Quazzereds on his hands , see ya 'ermione ." and with out another word Luna skipped off , leaving Hermione more confused than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

After the feast in the Great Hall and making sure all of the prefects take the first years to the respected houses the two Heads and Headmistress made their way up to the third floor , Hermione was lost in her own thoughts and giggled at the last time her and her two best friends were on the third floor , _trouble makers from the start , I wonder ,_

" Professor ,I was just wondering , is fluffy still on the third floor ?" McGonagall laughed heartily remembering the three headed dog fondly as it always drooled when ever it slept ,

" Sadly Miss Granger Fluffy has found a new home , now , here is your entrance , the password is Fluffy , and you two also by being heads have a new privilege , you have the ability to apparate within the Hogwarts Grounds . Since you have so many rooms that are located near the entrance of each house dorms there are lots of stairs , anyway hurry up you two , it is getting late ."

with a swish of her velvet robes she left the two at their door. Draco was still looking quizzically at Hermione ,

" Who the hell is fluffy Granger? And why in Salazar's name would it be found on the third floor ?" Hermione laughed again , while Draco only looked at her as if she went crazy , muttering the password he entered the dorm _stupid Granger laughing at me , what's her problem , trying to belittle me._

Hermione finally recovered and walked up the stairs and the spoke to Dracos' back , _much less intimidating without having to look into those eyes._

Hermione shivered and spoke , " Well in first year , we were walking back from somewhere and heard so we ran into the first room we could find , and it was a room that held an angry three headed dog, whom is fluffy ."

Hermione saw Draco's step falter at hearing a three headed dog , he looked like he was about to insult her when they reached the last step and saw the first room of their Heads Dorm.

The walls and furniture were made of a dark cherry wood , the cushions looked soft and plump and were covered in mauve and gold trimmings, a plush white rub lay on the floor in front of the crackling fire , there was a kitchenette that was on the side that had a fridge, stove and oven , and Hermione felt right at home , _it's so much like the Gryffindor common room , the pillows look like they are about to burst because there are too many feathers in them,_ looking to her left Hermione saw a large window that gave the view of the Green Houses below .

On her right there were four doors , each had a house crest on it .She had almost forgotten that Draco was in the room, Hermione spied a note on the Gryffindor crested door , " Look McGonagall left us a short map , apparently our rooms are through the Huffle Puff's Door , Bathroom is up the Raven Claw, Astronomy Tower is Gryffindor and study is Slytherin , wow our place is so big ."

" Seriously Granger you are impressed with this ?" Draco disregarded her annoyed expression and walked towards the Raven Claw door,

" I'm going to shower first , and oh Granger ," Hermione was still in her own thoughts thinking of Draco in the shower ...

_What in Merlins pants am I thinking this is Malfoy remember slimy git extraordinaire ?_The devil on her shoulder however thought differently, _oh don't kid yourself Hermione , you still remember how muscular he felt when you bumped into him on the train._

_C_hecks reddening as she was pulled out of her own thoughts by Draco's hand waving in front of her face , " Geeze are all Gryffindorks like this . Stop thinking about me naked Granger , and no one likes a peeping tom , I'll knock on your room door when I'm done ." with a wink he turned and left ,

"_AS IF I WOULD MALFOY !"_Hermione screamed up the stair case

_" SURE THING PRINCESS !"_he hollered back.

_ERRGGG the nerve of that boy , how can he just assume that everyone thinks he's attractive, Well honey I don't know about the world but you sure as hell do blush a lot in his presence , Oh great I'm talking to myself in my head ,_sighing Hermione trudged down the Huffle Puff stairs to see her new room.

The room was so much quieter and warmer than Gryffindor tower , _probably because it's not so high in a tower ,_she thought to herself.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see her room was not the regal colours of gold and red but a pale calming blue with hints of lime green and brown , making it seem like spring with its calming colours.

A small table was on the left wall that she could use to write letters and a small bookcase to store her favourite classics, the large bed in the centre of the room had silvery see through curtains and it felt like a cloud , lying down on the bed face down Hermione sighed in glee , _I could sleep forever in this bed , lucky Puffs if they've always had bed like these._

Hermione kept rolling back and forth giggling for no reason on her bed until three sharp raps on her door stopped her suddenly ,

" _Granger ! There is a THING here for you and it won't stop attacking my shoes - ,"_Hermione just burst out into another fit of laughter as she tried to get up and open the door and fall onto her carpet ,

" _GRANGER! Get out here NOW !" Oh that rotten brat ,_" Ok ok ok , don't get your silk nickers in a twist Malfoy , someone might think you're scared of Bats."

Hermione smirked at she saw Draco standing on a chair in the hall way between their rooms as he tried to shoo the bat away .

She gingerly pick up the bat took the letter off its foot scratched it on its head ,

" It's ok I'll send my reply with my own owl , take care sushi ." she said as she let the bat swoop once more over Draco's head and up the stairs ,

" That _thing_has a name ?! Honestly Granger you get weirder by the minute , laughing to yourself and then having pet bats !"

" You know _Draco_I'd love you stand up all night and argue with you but I'm tired so good night," and without another word she turned on her heel and marched back to her room, while Draco just stood there stunned , _She said my name…..and I want to hear her say it again..._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco POV

_Fuck , fuck , fuck fuck , why the hell didn't my owl wake me up ,_Draco was busying cursing his forgetful owl in his head as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom and knocked into a soft wall of flesh as he pulled the door open , he was about to tell Hermione off for being in his way but her attire had shut him up promptly , she had on a dark green cotton robe on that ended slightly below mid-thigh , and _nothing else._

Draco's eyes hungrily ran up over her smooth pale legs , and then up to her chest which showed the slightest cleavage of the soft swells of her two creamy breasts ( which was the most of Hermione _anyone_had ever seen ) , Hermione who still hadn't realised that she was wearing only a thin bathrobe in the presence of Malfoy was wondering why he was so spaced out in the mornings , _probably still waking up , typical just like Ron and Harry._

"You know Malfoy you don't have to run up the stairs you can just apparate up to the top step."

And with a loud crack she left Draco with his not so little _problem , tell me I'm dreaming , tell me I didn't see Granger , Book-worm of the century wearing a Slytherin Green robe with the most perfect set of breasts ever and that those are not the legs she hides under thick stockings every day!_

Stripping off his clothes and jumping into the glass shower Draco tried to distract himself from the leggy brunette downstairs with the magnificent view of the grounds , _ok just remember what the old witch McGonagall said its all glass , you can see out but no one can see it , its camouflaged to look like brick on the outside, the all round glass walls can turn into mirrors ,_Draco groaned as he imagined a particular brunette in the shower with him while the mirrors were up _imagine seeing her come from all angles._

A shudder rippled through him _have to save that fantasy for the spank bank later ._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

After accepting defeat Draco took a long shower to take care of his erhum , _problem_, with twenty minutes till Double potions with the Gryffindor's he apparated right to the Great Hall and into his regular seat at the Slytherin table causing Theo Nott to fall off the bench in shock .

While the rest of the hose sniggered at the boys predicament Blaise noticed a change in the Head Boy, eyes unfocused , shoulders slumped and head faced in the general direction of the transformed Head Girl, nudging him in the ribs Blaise attempted to get his attention.

"Alright what did Granger do , because to me it looks like she stripped in front of you and then ran away to be the biggest tease ," laughing to himself Blaise could picture his friend , however when Draco didn't laugh with him his eyes widened.

"She _didn't ….did she?!"_Blaise half asked half stated, very low and very quietly Draco spoke, " why don't you take a look ," indicating to his head , " and see what she did Blaise ."

It must have taken less than five seconds but once Blaise was in and out of Draco's mind , he too just stared at the Head Girl ,and then a smirk crossed his face ,

" you fancy Granger _don't you_?" Draco shook his head _no , it's way too early to like or even tolerate Granger ,_

" I think she is very _…fuckable."_ With a smirk gracing his face Draco stood and then proceeded to walk to his first class of the day , with the very _fuckable_Gryffindor on his mind as he walked the entire way behind the Golden Trio.

H POV

Hermione was still at awe of how many rooms the head were granted as she tinkering about in their private study with a new recipe for a potion she could use for the up coming ball , McGonagall did say she expected nothing but amazing since the two of the brightest students of the year are planning the special effects .

Yet here was our witch still struggling for any inspiration , so she started to make some polly juice potion , hoping the complexity of the potion would bring on some sort of inspiration to her.

_Urgh look at him just sitting there catching a snitch in his hand , stupid Malfoy can't even try and give ideas for the winter dance,_while she grumbled in her head staring at the slightly purple velvet liquid turn to a troll green in her cauldron Draco stood up silently and peered over her shoulder to see what she was making and he exclaimed loudly when he saw what she was brewing

" _Granger !__what are you doing !_,"

hearing him so close behind her made her jump and cause her to drop solum capillus root jar and the three last mutare invidia petals into the cauldron , causing it to turn a fiery red and then to a colourless solution which looked as still as glass.

" _Malfoy !_ Get away from me ! You just ruined my poly juice potion!"

Glaring at Draco she whipped out her wand , he slowly moved till his back hit the wall behind him , the room filled with tension as they both glared at eachother , slowly putting his wand down he sighed ,

" Honestly I thought you were going to strangle me again like you did on the train ," musing while an intense blush crept up her cheeks but her eyes still livid Malfoy spoke again ,

" Look princess this is going to get _extremely_old really quickly so can we just call a truce for this year and you can go back to hating me once we don't have to live together anymore ?"

Slightly holding his hand up to Hermione she hesitated before she lowered her wand ,

" on two conditions _then Malfoy_," he mock bowed indicating for her to continue , making her realise how tall he had grown over the summer and just how broad his shoulders were and just how chiselled his jaw was .

_He's so handsome , wait when did Draco become attractive ,_the devil on her shoulder replied , _since when was he Draco hunh?_Shaking her head to the imaginary devil on her shoulder she kept talking , staring him in the eye ,

" You can no longer force the younger years to do you errends for one " she continued as she noticed he was about to argue , " and second you and your cronies will not bother my friends . Period. Or else this truce is over."

" Fine then Granger but then I have one condition ,"

" And what many that be , I never do anything to you !" Hermione exclaimed

" You have to call me by my first name at all times " and while they shook hands he winked and did that infamous smirk of his,

" unless you would like to call me mister Malfoy," and before she could slap him he apparated away , _Bastard !_

Leaving her confused and very annoyed Hermione turned back to her cauldron and sighed , taking out a sample of the potion she added her own made powder that checks if the potion is safe for a human drinker , it turned green then back to colourless. Taking a sip since it was safe she waited for any effects , looking into a mirror on the wall nothing had changed , deflated that nothing came of her mock poly juice potion.

_Oh well might as well go to the Great Hall for some dinner ,_with that thought in her head her stomach grumble in anticipation for the steaming food waiting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Sitting in the Slytherin common room had never been a past time for Draco , he secretly hated being trapped with a lake surrounding him and having no windows to breath the fresh air from , which is what brings him and Blaise to the Astronomy Tower .

The darker skinned prince of Slytherin just stared at his friend after hearing his declaration of adoration for Granger since forth year,

" Look mate if you weren't serious I'd make some crude joke about you and the Gryffindor princess , but that fucking beat down look you have on your mug is just depressing ," he stated matter-of-factly.

" What are you going to do ?" "what am I meant to do ?!" exclaimed Draco throwing his hands in the air full of frustration

, " she hates me , she can't even stand me being in the same room as her , she probably has the same nightmares of the time she was tortured by Bellatrix and finally I was the one who bullied her this whole time about her hair or her teeth , she'd never think I'm sincere if I call her breath taking I I ever wanted to just tell her the truth straight out ,"

dejected he put his face in the palm of his hands , " Mate Id need a miracle and a Weasleys help if I was to ever prove to Granger how much I care for her."

And just as he sighed for the umpteenth time that evening a girl with vibrant red hair, the look of determination burning in her eyes, and the trace of a lone tear on her check Ginny Weasley emerged out of the shadows of the tower,

" Alright Malfoy, you have a Weasley , now all we need is a miracle." Both boys were gobsmacked .


End file.
